1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing apparatus and a method of processing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems for editing and manipulating large amounts of data, for example image clips, have been known for a number of years. Such systems contain large data storage devices, typically in the form of a RAID (redundant array of independent disks).
A particular piece of data may be very large, for example a clip which is to be used in an editing process may comprise many megabytes of data. Therefore, if an attempt is made to load such data onto a RAID, and the available storage space on the RAID is insufficient, processing time and operator time is wasted. It is therefore known for systems to have a process for measuring the available storage space before the storage process is commenced. However, such measuring processes themselves require a substantial processing effort, and the corresponding processing time can impact on the workflow of the human operator.